


Flirting Back

by SpaceTime1969



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Flirting, Gen, Identity Reveal, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Mischief, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceTime1969/pseuds/SpaceTime1969
Summary: Marinette has discovered her partner's Identity. Finally, she can get back at Chat for all that flirting.Written for Post Reveal Revelry 2021.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 148
Collections: Post Reveal Revelry 2021





	Flirting Back

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for sariahsue's Post Reveal Revelry. Prompt: Mischief.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Marinette flopped onto her bed after detransforming. "I can't believe it Tikki! Adrien is a pun-loving catboy!"

"Yep." Tikki took another bite out of her cookie.

"Ahhhhhh! My pun-loving cat-themed superhero partner is my unrequited love! What even is my life!" Marinette pointed an accusing finger at her kwami. "Multi-layered mutual pining was _not_ in the magical superhero contract."

Tikki giggled. "Are you sure? I think that it was somewhere under section 24-6: 'Love Life.'"

Marinette paused. "Wait, that's not a real thing right?"

She just smiled. "So! Now that you know who Chat is, what are you going to do?"

"Right…" Marinette is pretty sure that Tikki was joking, hopefully. "I guess I should tell him. He's my partner after all."

Tikki nodded. "Good. Chat and Ladybug need to be equals. What's your plan to tell him?"

"Plan? I guess just tell him during patrol?"

"Really that's all? That's not very creative."

"Creative?" Her brow furrowed. "Why would it need to be creative?"

"Well I guess it doesn't need to be, it would just be more fun."

Marinette just sighs. "You know, I used to think you were the calm kwami."

"So we aren't doing anything fun with this?" Tikki asked with a pout.

"Oh, we are! I want to get back at Chat for all of those terrible pickup lines."

**-0-0-0-**

When Alya saw that Marinette had made it early to school, she was rather surprised. "Wow girl, early on a Monday? What world-ending event is this!"

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Nice to see you too, Alya. If you must know I'm working on a plan."

She raised her eyebrows. "A plan huh? Would said plan have something to do with Adrien?"

Her best friend just grinned at her. "You'll just have to wait and see!"

Alya did her best to get Marinette to spill the tea on her plan, but Marinette wouldn't budge, at least, not until Adrien walked into the classroom.

"Watch this." Marinette said, smirking at Alya. "Good morning Adrien!"

"Morning Marinette! How are you doing?"

"Pretty good, you?

"Great!"

"So Adrien, you're a boy."

"Yes?"

"Do you think you could help me with something?"

"Sure!" Adrien said with a grin. "What do you need help with?"

"Well you see there's this boy I kinda like." Alya shared a wide-eyed glance with Nino. Could this be it? Was Marinette finally going to confess to Adrien? "He's really smooth and romantic though, and I'm not. So I was wondering if, ah, you would be willing to help me practice flirting?" Okay, Alya did not see that coming.

"Uh, I guess." Adrien said, looking a little flustered.

"Thank you!" Alya watched as Marinette pulled Adrien into a hug. What the heck happened to her stuttering mess of a friend! How on earth did she go from being unable to talk to Adrien, to asking him to help her practice flirting with him?

Adrien smiled. "No problem Marinette. Are you sure I'm the best person to help you though?"

"Definitely," she glanced at Alya briefly, "you two are a lot alike."

"Okay then, what do you have?"

Marinette looked down at her phone before looking him dead in the eye. "You're absolutely purrfect you know, so gorgeous I only have eight lives left."

Five minutes later there was a very flustered Adrien, an absolutely shocked Alya and Nino, and a very smug Marinette.

"Thanks for your help Adrien! I'm feeling much more confident now!"

Alya and Nino looked at each other. What just happened? And what the heck was up with all the cat references?

**-0-0-0-**

"Plagg, I think Marinette might have a crush on Chat." Adrien said, and Plagg burst out laughing.

**-0-0-0-**

That night after patrol, Adrien Aggrest was pacing his room. He had been sitting with Ladybug on top of the TVi building when she had asked him a question. "So, Chat you're a boy right? And you're pretty good at flirting." He had a bad feeling about where this was going. "You see, there's this boy in my class…"

It was all the same puns. How were they all the same puns! "Plagg? Is Marinette Ladybug?"

The kwami shrugged. "Eh, probably."

"Wait what!"

"Yeah, so bakery girl is probably Ladybug. It's not like she was trying to hide it."

"You mean Ladybug has been in my class this whole time!"

"Yep."

**-0-0-0-**

The next day at school Adrien didn't know what to do. Every time he saw Marinette, he wondered how on Earth he had missed this. Heck, he even called her their everyday Ladybug! And who was this mystery boy his lady wants to flirt with?

Should he tell her that he knew? He probably should. She deserved to know.

Class ended and he was headed home for lunch when Marinette stopped him. "Hey Adrien, wait up!"

He slowed, panicking slightly. Okay, this is fine, the fact that your friend is also your superhero partner has no bearing on this conversation and everything is completely normal. He turned to face her. "What's up Marinette?"

"Well Chaton, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me?"

He knew that smirk, that was Ladybug's smirk. "Milady?"

She smiled. "Yes, Chat?"

He stood there for a moment, before smiling. They'd found each other. He reached out and grabbed her hand. Placing a kiss on her knuckles. "Sounds like a meowvelous idea milady."

Marinette pulled him into a hug. "Glad I found you Chat."

"Me too, Marinette." He whispered back.

They pulled apart. "Think you can come over to my place for lunch? We have a lot to talk about."

He chuckled. "I'll see what I can do."

**_Fin_ **


End file.
